


Bound to Harvey Specter

by LilithPhantasterei



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Family Drama, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, No Incest, Past Abuse, Smut, Suits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-19 07:07:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14231928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilithPhantasterei/pseuds/LilithPhantasterei
Summary: Harvey Specter is New York City's most intelligent, capable and by far hottest closer.Annabelle is a student at University with a sightly complicated family background, who just lost part of her family.What will happen to the two of them?So I really suck at summerys so please give the story a chance. It's better then it's summery.





	1. One

'No Jessica I can handle this without Louis!' Harvey shouted.  
'This client is very important and I'm not going to give him to only one of my best lawyers.' Jessica didn't seem to care the slightest bit about his fury. She sat down behind her desk 'You may go now.' Her voice didn't leave any room for discussions so he left.   
Outside Louis awaited him and was about to open his mouth for a snarky comment but Harvey just ignored him and made his way to his office.  
'Donna, tell everyone to stay out of my office.' He said.  
'Rveryone except for Mike.' It was no question. 'I love you Donna.'   
About ten minutes later Mike entered. 'Why weren't you here ten minutes earlier?' Harvey said without even looking up from the documents he had been reading. 'You didn't tell me to come!' The younger defended himself. 'You got to be here when I need you.' He didn't give Mike any time to answer 'Anyways did you find anything interesting?' The eyes of his puppy lit up 'That's the reason why I'm here. I went through the files and I found a way to-'   
He was interrupted by the ringing of Harvey's mobile phone. He got the phone out of the inner pocket of his suit and raised his hand to shut up Mike.  
'Harvey Specter.'   
'Mr. Specter this is officer Cooper I have bad news for you. I'm afraid I have to tell you that your brother had a car accident yesterday he died on his way to the hospital.' Harvey turned pale even if he didn't have much contact with his brother he still cared for him. The officer on the phone carried on' I know this might not be the best time to ask this of you...'' No it's all right just tell me!' Harvey interrupted Cooper' You know the girl she is now 20 years old but we would like to have somebody to take care of her so she can finish her studies. Otherwhise she would have to handle oll of it on her own...'' I'll come pick her up. I'll be there in about two hours.'' Thank you Mr. Specter.' The officer seemed quite relieved. 'What's the matter? You don't look good.' Mike asked. Harvey immediatly regained his control.  
Unable to look him in the eyes Harvey answered: 'I have some buissness to take care off. I need to go, I' tell you all about it later. You need to take over the case until I'm abel to come back. And don't mess it up he seems to be important enough that Jessica wants us to cooperate with Louis.'  
'You can count on me.' Mike reasured him and added as Harvey was half the way out of the door 'I don't know what this is about but it's gonna be alright. I just know.'   
Harvey only nodded and left.

Harvey crossed the foyer of the police office and gave the man infront of him his name.  
'I'm here to pick up Annabelle.'  
'Of course Sir. Would you please follow me?' The young policeman escorted him to a room in the back.  
A young woman with wavy black hair that merely touched her shoulders and deep blue eyes which where flattered by her long black eyelashes sat behind a table, an untouched cup of coffee infront of her. She looked up when Harvey got in but than quickly looked down on her folded hands. She was wearing a dark blue blouse stuffed in her pale blue jeans.   
'Hello Annabelle. How are you? It's been a while.' Harvey tried to start a conversation.  
Annabelle's answer was rather short 'Hi Harvey.'  
The officer who had silently waited in the corner now stepped forwards 'You are of full age so you can say no, but we considered it would be for the best if you moved to your uncle instead off breaking up university and finding a job to pay the rent. And he also agreed to take care of you.' He looked to Harvey and then to Annabelle waiting for a response.  
'Thank you. You're right this is the best solution.' She said and looked up too Harvey who gave her a warm smile.  
'Then come on it's getting late.Do you have all you need?' She nodded and picked up her bag.

Back at his appartement Harvey loosened his tie and looked around. 'I guess tonight you will have to crush on the couch we'll find something better tomorrow.'   
She let herself fall on the couch 'This is perfectly fine. And thank you again.'  
'Never mind. But are you all right if I leave again I have to talk to someone. Just catch some sleep and help yourself to anything. I'll be back in a few houers.'   
She sat up and looked straight at him 'Of course, I'll be fine.'  
Harvey grabbed his jacket and smirked 'Goodnight than.' And closed the door behind him.  
On the way to his limousine he called Mike 'Hey Mike you have time for a drink?'  
The both lawyers met at their favourite pub.  
'So tell me the whole story. What was that call about?' Mike directly came to the point.  
Harvey took a zip of his scotch, hesitated a moment emptied the whole glass and leaned back.   
'That's a rather long story but let's start with that call. My brother died yesterday. No don't interrupt me Mike. Please don't. He had a car accident. I was never very close to my brother, he was ten years older then me and had alwyas been a troublemaker. I guess it's the same as with you and Trevor he always was a hindrence. Whe he was sixteen he impregnated his girlfriend. Father then throw him out that was when we lost contact. Last time I heard from him was four years ago when his wife died. During the investigations they found out that Annabelle actually wasn't his daughter. His wife had betrayed him when they where teenagers. I must admit life wasn't easy on him. However that doesn't change the fact that he was a miserable big brother. Now that he's dead I'm taking care of Annabelle.'  
By the time Harvey finished he had emptied another two drinks. Mike had listened everything in silence and now that Harvey looked up to him he cleared his throat and said: 'And you say you don't have feelings. I think you proofed yourself wrong just now.'  
They stared at each other a moment longer and then broke out in carefree laughter.


	2. Two

The next day was Saturday so Harvey could sleep longer and didn't got a headache. When he came into the livingroom Annabelle already was awake and had a look at Harvey's disc records. 'Looking is fine but please don't touch them. They really mean a lot to me and are pretty fragile.'  
Annabelle shrieked around surprised by Harvey's voice, he only smirked at her reaction and continued   
'I'm going to get a quick shower and then we'll look for a bed for you.'  
She smiled at him 'Then hurry up I need a good nights rest in a real bed.'   
He turned around and got into the bathroom.  
Meanwhile Annabelle couldn't stop wondering what could be so special that it meant something to Harvey Specter the emotionless lawyer who only cared about himself. So she took a step forward and had a closer look at the disc records she recognized quite a few bands the Stones, the Beatles, Bon Jovi, Johnny Cash, Jimi Hendrix and... no that couldn't be true... Bette Middler. So Harvey liked to sing and cry along with 'The Rose'. She couldn't keep herself from laughing at the thought of Harvey sitting in his arm chair a glass of whine in his hand singing about love being a river.   
Then her eyes fell on a blank disc record. She knew what he had told her but her couriosity was just stronger. So she picked the record and turned it in her hands searching for some hint that might give away who it was from. Then suddenly she heard footsteps from the bathroom and in shock she accidently let go of the disc record and it splattered into a thousand pieces.   
Harvey stood in the doorframe only wearing jeans. In any other situation Annabelle might have admired his well built body but in that moment all she felt was panic.  
Harvey boiled with anger he had just told her to not touch them and now one of them was broken. Why didn't she listen?   
'You!' He took a step forward she backed one away 'Since you're here I asked one thing of you. Only one! I told you not to touch them! Did you even listen? Look what you've done!'   
She took another step back and shielded her face with her arms turning her head away keeping a hard look on her face.  
Her movements revealed bruises on her wrists and her neck.   
'Please don't.' She whispered.  
Harvey stopped, all his anger suddenly was gone 'You think I'll beat you, don't you?'   
She looked at him with big eyes and a moment he was hurt 'I would never do anything like that.'  
He whispered. But then he regained his coolness and realized what the bruises and her reaction meant.   
'Take off your blouse.' He stated coolly.  
'W-what?' She questioned.  
'You heard me. And now come on or do I need to do it?' She still was entirely confused and didn't move an inch.  
With one stride he was infront of her and undid the first button of her blouse. That got her out of her trance and she jumped a bit.  
'Alright, alright.' She answered and continued taking her blouse off. Harvey watching the whole time.  
When she stood there only in jeans and bra Harvey let his gazw wander over her body. She was damn hot but that didn't matter in the moment.  
'Turn around.' Harvey ordered and Annabelle did turn around.   
He gasped for air as he saw her back. It was full of scars. 'Did my brother do this to you?'he asked.  
Annabelle didn't answer and her eyes started to fill with tears.  
'I asked you a question!' Harvey shouted. It hurt to be so hard when he knew she suffered but he needed to know.   
Annabelle started crying and Harvey turned her around taking her in a thight embrace offering her a shoulder to cry on. When she had calmed down he held her away a bit and forced her to look into his eyes.   
'We need to get a doctor to see this.'   
She fiercly shook her head 'No. Please I don't want anyone to know... I can't see a doctor. I don't want anyone too see me like this.' She put her blouse back on.   
'You have to. I know some first aid but...' he hesitated the way he knew his brother first aid wouldn't be enough. It was very likely that there were old fractures or worse. So he made up his mind. He would get her to see a doctor.  
'I won't discuss this you will go to the hospital!'  
She pushed him away, angry about him starting to boss her around and shouting at her 'No you're damn right. There won't be a discussion because I decide what I do and what not. I am not a little child and you have absolutly no right to boss me around!'   
'Annabelle you're not thinking rational right now you can not decide what's best for you.' Harvey tried to convince her.  
His answer made her see red 'Maybe I'm not thinking rational because I can't! I can't think coolly about it and of course you can because you don't have a clue what this man did to me! I'm the only one who knows what's best for me so stay out of my decisions!'  
Whith that she stormed out of the door quickly grabbing her jacket and throwing the door close behind her.  
Harvey let out an angry shout and punched the wall. The girl was a little troublemaker.

Annabelle ran through the streets of New York not caring about the weird looks she got from the other passengers she didn't stop not even as her lung ached and her feet hurt like hell. It was just like running away from reality.  
As she finally slowed down breathing heavily she looked around and found herself lost in dark alley. In her rage she didn't pay attention to were she was going and now that was what she got out of it.

'Hey sweetheart!' she heard a raspy voice shouting from somwhere close behind her. Somewhere far too close. Without bothering to turn around she increased her speed and tried to get away as fast as possible. Then she heard the footsteps coming closer. It weren't the footsteps of only one person but rather those of a group.

Annabelle began to panick searching for a way out of this dark, dangerous place. But in the same moment a hand grabbed her shoulder she spun around and met the gaze of a young man who couldn't be much older than her maybe a year or so. Behind him two other men closed the gap on him. 

'Gotcha. Why are you running beautiful?' the men who held her asked with a smug grin covering his face. Annabelle braced herself there where three of them and they were a good bit taller than her. But she had to try, she wasn't weak. She could handle this.

She reached for is hand still lying on her shoulder and twisted it behind his back, he cried out in pain 'What are you doing you freaking little whore?!' he yelled but she only rammed her knee in his stomach and was about to give him one final strike when her arms were held each by a pair of powerful hands. The other two slammed her against the wall holding her there with concentrated forces. 

'We got her Jim, she's all yours!' the one to her left yelled. She began struggeling trying to get free when the man she had battered, Jim, approached her. But the two guys holding her were too strong. He had a cruel smile all over his face and if he didn't look so gruesome he could have been quite attractive.  His hair was dark and almost black and his eyes were of a light blue that's coldness could compete with that of ice there was no hint of mercy or sympathy in them.

She couldn't move to defense herself so in one last foolish attempt she spat directly in his face. She shouldn't have done that.

Jim didn't shout. He didn't slap her. In fact he stayed quite calm. He whiped her spit from his face with his sleeve and smeered it across her face. He leaned in slowly licked her ear and whispered 'Savour this last small act of resistance. Try to remember it, you will need it.' Than he backed away and pulled a knife out of his pocket.

'If you want to act like a slut, I'll treat you like one. Here are the new rules: one wrong move, one wrong word and I'll kill you. Do you understand?'

Annabelle held her breath and nodded.  
'Oh no darling not like that. You'll have to talk to me.'  
She cleared her throat trying to find her voice 'Yes, I do.'  
The man's behaviour suddenly changed 'Great! I love obedient girls.' He pressed his body against hers and pushed her harder against the wall. Making sure she felt his boner. Carefully almost tenderly he traced the knife across her face. First over her cheeks then her lips adding a little pressure and drawing blood.  
Annabelle hissed but didn't dare moving. Jim withdrew the blade and licked the blood from her lips. Cold panic spread in her stomach and paralysed her. After slowly licking her lips he bit her and forced his tongue in and down her throat. A small rebellious part of Annabelle wanted to bite him. But that wasn't worth losing her life. Nothing was. And she was sure those guys were serious. So she held still.   
She didn't move when Jim cut open her blouse and bra.   
Didn't when he touched her breasts.   
Not even when he ripped down her jeans and underwear. Or when they turned her around to face the wall.   
Her mind seemed far away.   
Only the sound of him unzipping his trousers seemed to rip Annabelle out of her trance. Suddenly she felt the cold air hit her bare body. She heard how Jim grunted and his friends cheered. Panic overcame her and she started to scream as loud as she possibly could. Right then the man behind her pushed two fingers at once into her. She'd been completely dry and his intrusion hurt like hell. Her muscles clenched uncontrollably trying to get rid of his fingers but only making it hurt more. He rammed his fingers in and out a few more times, it felt like something teared inside of her.   
In a fit of panic and pain Annabelle forgot Jim's threat and began to struggle with all her power. She trashed and kicked and tried everything to free her arms.  
But the two guys that held her were stronger and Jim snapped at her disobedience.  
'I thought I made myself clear.' That made Annabelle freeze again.  
'I won't kill you now. I'm having to much fun to quit. But there will be some kind of punishment. What do you think I should do guys?'  
The two men growled. 'Why don't you just fuck her in the ass as well?' one of them asked 'That'll sure as hell teach her a lesson.'  
Jim never stopped tracing Annabelle's nipples while thinking every once in a while he pinched them. 'You're right that would be quite the lesson. But I never liked the mess. I prefer a good old fashioned shag.' he smirked at her and winked. 'Any other suggestions?'  
The other one cleared his throat 'Yeah?'  
'I thought we could go for something a little more permanent. Maybe you could... Leave your name.'  
Jim's eyes lit up 'That's a great idea. Hold her down.' Before she knew what was going on the men had pulled her down to the ground she only understood what was happening when Jim drew his knife.

Harvey growled in frustration. Annabelle had never been to New York before, she would definitely get lost. And she had been so upset she wasn't able to think straight. He had to find her before she got into trouble. He grabbed a shirt and his jacket and hurried out of the house. Once out he realised that he had no chance to find her alone. He pulled out his mobile phone and called Mike 'Hey Mike. I need your help. Come over. Hurry.'


	3. Three

It seemed like it took Mike hours to get over even though he probably only took a few minutes. 'What's the matter?' he asked. Harvey seemed pretty upset. 'Annabelle ran away. We have to find her.' But Mike didn't move much to Harvey's irritation. 'I thought she was twenty? Why do we have to search for her? Isn't she old enough to go out on her own?' 'You don't understand she...' Harvey stopped mid-sentence. He couldn't tell Mike about what she went through and why she ran away. He just has to understand that they needed to find her.  
But Mike saw how serious Harvey was about this and stopped asking questions. 'If I were to run away from you I'd go that way.' he offered.  
Harvey nodded and they went off.  
Once they reached a labirinth of dark alleys they decided to split up. Not long afterwards Mike heard muffled groans and tried to follow them. At the end of the alley he saw three men howering over a girl that fitted Harvey's description. When he got closer he could see a knife flashing but then the guy bent over her thigh again and he couldn't see anything anymore.  
'Hey you there! What are you doing? Get away from her!' he shouted and ran towards them. They panicked letting go of the girl and running.  
Mike was about to chase them but then he heard a chocking noise behind him and turned around.  
Annabelle lay there turned to her side, vomiting. You could see that it took every last bit of power for her to hold herself somehow upright and not just vomit on herself.  
The young lawyer finally remembered who had sent him here and called as loud as he could 'HARVEY WE'RE HERE. HARVEY!!'  
Then he took a closer look at the girl and knelt next to her carefully avoiding the vomit. He scanned her body and what he saw sent shivers down his spine. Her blouse and bra where cut open in the front her trousers were around her ankles and... Between her thighs was blood, he couldn't imagine Harvey when he found out she had been raped. But not enough he could now see what the guy had been doing with his knife. He had carved something into the inner side of her thigh. He wasn't sure because of the blood bit he thought he could read a J and just the start of another letter.  
The girl cleared her throat and Mike realised that he must have stared to long. So he teared his look away from her thighs and looked at her face. She still seemed to struggle with something. 'What do you need?' he asked. She looked away to avoid his eyes. 'Could... Could you please help me... redress myself?'now he realised she had been trying to reach her trousers but couldn't move much.  
He already started to comply when it struck him. 'You don't want Harvey to see that. So he doesn't know what they did to you.' she still didn't look at him but he could see he was right. 'He should know what happened.' he waited for an response and finally she whispered 'I've been humiliated enough for one day. And the day isn't even over yet... So please. Just pull up my trousers.' she looked so broken laying there, he couldn't object any longer. The underpants weren't a big problem she gritted her teeth when he pulled them over the cuts but it was over fairly quick but her jeans were a different matter. Mike tried to be as careful as possible leaning her upper body against his shoulder, lifting her up a bit, but when the fabric hit her thigh she cried out in pain. Mike stopped at once and asked 'Are you alright?' she just nodded and he continued. Just when they were finished Harvey came running down the alley.  
'Annabelle! What happened?' he saw her half naked torso and scolded at Mike 'What have you been doing all the time? Why didn't you offer her your jacket yet?' Annabelle sent him a warning glare and Mike kept his mouth shut while Harvey wrapped her into his jacket.  
'I hope I can take you to the hospital now without resistance.' Annabelle almost laughed but then her rips reminded her that she shouldn't.  
Harvey had almost immediately regained his composure and took control of the situation. He told Mike to call a cab and bent down to pick Annabelle up. But she flinched away from him 'I'll walk. Thank you.' Harvey gave her a patronizing glance but backed away a couple of steps. He watched Annabelle trying to get up but she could barely move let alone stand up. He let her struggle until she lay there panting and soaked with sweat, which didn't exactly take long.  
He then made a second attempt to pick her up but she tensed and hissed 'Don't touch me please.' Harvey was shocked and froze 'I just want to carry you.' he whispered. 'For the last hour or minutes... Actually feels like a whole day. I lost track of time but that doesn't matter. But during all of this I had no control. I couldn't do anything about what happened. I don't ever want to feel that powerless again. I need to take control now. '  
'And if you remain in control? I'll tell you where I'll touch you and you tell me exactly what you want me to do.' Harvey offered. He understood that he couldn't just manhandle her. She had lost the last bit of trust today. He could only imagine what was done to her. He was sure they touched her, since they cut off her blouse and bra, but he didn't know how far they had gone.  
But he was New York's best closer, finding out things was part of his job and he would sure as hell find out what happened. But in that moment he had to take care of Annabelle first, he could ask questions later.  
Annabelle nodded in agreement. 'Could you please pick me up?' she asked, her voice so quiet he almost didn't hear her.  
'Okay. I'll need to touch your back and knees so I can carry you. Is that alright?' judging by the look on her face it clearly wasn't alright but she still nodded avoiding to look at him. He put his hands very slowly under her knees and around her back, making sure not to scare her and to touch her as little as possible. But still he could feel how her whole body tensed as soon as he came close. 'I'll lift you up now.' he informed her. Annabelle made a small noise of agreement and braced herself for the pain. Harvey was as gentle as could be but she still gritted her teeth holding back her groans. 'Shh. I'm sorry. Just hang in there it'll be over soon.' Harvey whispered. Annabelle didn't answer, she was used to a lot more than that bit of pain. But usually she was alone when the pain hit her. She wasn't sure how to act with Harvey around.  
When they were in the cab Mike took leave. He told Harvey that he still had some research to do for their case, but Annabelle could see that he wanted to get away from Harvey, so he wouldn't have to tell him how he found her. She knew that he didn't want to keep that a secret from Harvey and was glad he still did her that favour.  
They drove to the hospital in silence, once they had arrived Harvey carried her into the ER and a doctor appeared. 'What happened?' the man asked. 'She has been attacked.' Harvey answered for her. 'Alright. Her vital signs are alright her injuries aren't life threatening. Could you wait in this examination room? I'll be right there and have a closer look.'  
'I think you don't understand whom you're talking to. We won't wait in there you'll examine her immediately or you'll lose your job and you will never find a job as doctor again. Do I make myself clear?' the doctor gulped and nodded. Harvey placed Annabelle on the exam table, stood beside her and waited. While the doctor put gloves on Annabelle cleared her throat 'Could you wait outside?' the lawyer looked at her 'Hey I took you in so I'm responsible for you. That means I'll wait here.'  
Annabelle couldn't look him in the eyes 'I'm very thankful that you took me in, but I'm of age. I'm responsible for myself.'  
The doctor interfered 'I would highly recommend for you to wait...' but Harvey silenced him with a death glare without another word he left.  
'I'm sorry. He's a bit protective.'  
'That's alright. I'm Dr. Stevens by the way.'  
'Nice to meet you. My name is Annabelle Specter.'  
'Alright I'll check for any major injuries first. Then we'll do an x-ray to be sure. Tell me when it hurts. And take that jacket off please.'  
Annabelle hesitated, but the man was a doctor, he had seen a lot worse so she complied. When he saw the scars all over her back he hesitated.  
'Did he do that? He seemed to lose his temper quite fast.' he asked then.  
'No. Harvey didn't do anything to me.  
But please don't tell him anything about any injuries I might have.'  
Dr. Stevens nodded 'Medical confidentiality.'  
'Good. Then there's something you should see.'  
She unbuttoned her jeans and tried to pull them down. But some of the blood on her thigh had dried and now the fabric sticked to her wounds. She let out a scream of pain. But gritted her teeth and pulled her jeans down in one fast motion. The young doctor looked at her thigh. 'Are those letters?' he asked 'A J and that... Is that the start of an I?' Annabelle looked down.  
'Is there a possibility to stitch that so you can't read it anymore?' she whispered.  
Dr. Stevens thought for a moment 'I don't think so. There's always the possibility that you won't see the scars anymore after a while but that's rather unlikely. I'm very sorry.' Annabelle didn't answer, she didn't trust her voice. Now she would have to live with a constant reminder of Jim.  
The doctor injected a local anaesthesia and after a while began to stich and bandage her.  
Afterwards she was given a wheelchair and a blanket to cover herself to get her to the x-ray. Outside of the room Harvey leaned against the wall and waited when he saw Annabelle being pushed out of the exam room he wanted to ask what was going on but the doctor and his niece both ignored him, so he continued waiting.  
Once she had finished all the examinations the doctor diagnosed a  
contusion of her rips several hematoma but nothing serious.  
The x-ray had shown quite a few older fractures but they had healed acceptably therefore the doctor gave her some pain medication and sent her home.  
Redressing was just as painful as undressing and Annabelle wished she was wearing a skirt instead of those damn jeans. 

 

When they arrived at home, the painkillers had kicked in and Annabelle could walk on her own. They hadn't talked since she had sent him out of the exam room. Finally Harvey broke the silence 'Do you have need to rest? You can have my bed if you want.'  
Annabelle shook her head, she felt beat but she couldn't imagine sleeping right now. She was afraid of her own dreams.  
'Good. Then sit down.' Harvey ordered. Annabelle guessed what he wanted to talk about, but she still sat down on the couch. He sat down on the far end of the couch giving her some space.  
'What happened to you?' he got straight to the point. 'I was attacked.' she answered.  
Harvey growled 'I know that much. I wanted to know what exactly happened. If everything was okay it wouldn't have taken you so long at the hospital. And I saw the painkillers you got. Those are some heavy-duty meds. You must be in a lot of pain.'  
'They...' Harvey interrupted her  
'They? How many?'  
'There were three of them.'  
A stifled noise escaped his throat, he was afraid to hear what they could have done to her. The only thing he could think about was that if there were two of them to hold her down, the third one could do whatever he wanted to. But he needed to know.  
'How did they hurt you?'  
'They beat me and kicked me and...' she hesitated.  
'And?' Harvey held his breath  
'They cut me.' she whispered. Harvey didn't see how that was any worse than hitting her and raised his eyebrows.  
'You don't understand... He- wanted to carve his name into my leg.' his stomach fell. He felt sick when he imagined someone doing that to her but he pushed his disgust aside when he saw that Annabelle shivered. He scooted closer to her and wanted to hold her but she flinched away from him. He froze.  
' Did they...' he made a vague gesture hoping he didn't have to say it loud.  
But she didn't do him that favour. So he tried again 'Did they- did they touch you?'.  
The second the words were out of his mouth he could see he was right.  
'Mike was there just in time. He prevented the worst.' Harvey had never felt this grateful to have Mike.  
'I know that that's terribly rude of me to ask but could you- I... If you don't mind I need to be alone.'  
Harvey didn't feel comfortable leaving her alone but he felt like he had already demanded enough of her for today.  
'Alright. There's something I need to take care of anyways.' he took a piece of paper and wrote down his phone number 'If you need something- anything. At all. Call me.' Annabelle nodded and with that he left.  
Annabelle laid down on the couch and waited for her mind to calm down. But she couldn't stop to relive everything that happened that again and again. And she felt cold. So cold. She stared at the wall trying to escape the scenery in her head but she couldn't. Jim's face, his hands and his knife were burned into her head. The wounds on her thigh burned hot as the rest of her turned colder with every second immobilising her. 

She didn't know how much time had passed when she heard the door open but she still couldn't move. 

Harvey unlocked the door and carried the mattress in letting the delivery men with the boxes in 'Just place it ov-' he saw Annabelle on the couch shaking her expression horrified.  
'Get out!' he shouted. He turned around shuffling the confused men out of his appartement.  
He slowly approached Annabelle but she didn't look up. 'Hey. Are you alright? Can you hear me?'  
He didn't get a response. So he made up his mind, picked her up and carried her into his bedroom carefully placing her on the bed. He wrapped her into the blanket and searched his apartment for more only stopping when he had covered her with a mountain of blankets.  
He lied down next to her and wrapped his arms around her. She started trashing and fighting against him, fear in her eyes looking at him but not really seeing him. He held her even closer and stroked her hair. Soothing her 'Shhh Shhh everything is alright. You're safe. Shhh I got you.'  
Finally the shaking stopped and she really looked at him 'I'm so cold.' she whispered.  
'I know.'


End file.
